


Keep Pushing On

by Omegatrash124



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Tooru, Post Mpreg, dying!Tooru, lots of fluff as well, major angst, overworked iwa-chan, they have children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: Hajime couldn't remember the last time he saw Tooru smile a real genuine Tooru smile. He couldn't think of the last time he had seen his beautiful brown eyes light up with happiness. Now they were always just full of pain, scared and lost. Hajime could felt useless as he stood on the sidelines and involuntarily watched as his children were being forced to grow up too fast. He was exhausted, beaten and weary. But that didn't matter. What other choice did he have then to keep pushing on.(sorry i suck at summaries)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people that decided to read this! I just wanted to say thank you! and i hope you enjoy! (idk what else to write here so..) Enjoy!

"Tachi!" Tooru called for the kitchen, successfully waking up Hajime in the process. "Your lunch is packed! I made sure to pack it in a nice little pink box with a big white bow, so you can impress all the little omegas at school!"  
"MOM! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!?" came Tachi's reply from the his room across from Hajime's on the second floor. Hajime chuckled a little and shook his head as he rolled out of the bed he shared with his mate Iwazumi Tooru.  
Tooru loved teasing his oldest son Tachi ever since they had gotten a phone call from his school on the first day of first grade saying that he had declared, standing proudly on his desk, that he would love all omega's so they didn't have to be shy. Tooru being the wonderful human being he was, made extra sure that he would never forget it. Tachi was in 7th grade now and most definitely an Alpha. He had an air of authority no other second gender possessed. He was tall and had Spiky brown hair and a good build (curtsy of Hajime). Interrupting his train of thoughts, Tooru's alarm to wake up Tachi's seven year old little sister Ai began to ring.  
"Hajime! Can you go wake up Ai! I forgot to pack little heart shaped cookies in Tachi's lunch!" Tooru shouted from the kitchen.  
"Get over it mom that was years ago!" Tachi sounded a little frustrated. Hajime couldn't blame him at all, he knew first hand how annoying his mate could be.  
"Yeah i got it." Hajime called out to his omega slipping off his pajamas and pulling on his work pants and nice button down shirt. He went the down stairs to find his omega standing in the kitchen frying some eggs, the sunlight framing his slim form in a golden hue. Sitting on the stove was Tachi's worn gray lunch box.  
"Morning babe," Hajime said laying his hands on the omega's hip and pressing a chaste kiss to his husband's bond mark on the back of his neck. His fluffy brown hair tickled the alpha's nose. Hajime took a deep breath, inhaling the omega's sent. Tooru smelled like home.  
"Morning to you too sleeping beauty." Tooru purred out. "Now go wake my kid." The omega waved the spatula he was using for emphasis.  
Hajime's shoulders slumped after the demand and he went up stairs and stopped at a white door with a giant purple poster of a crown with the message, "if the crown fits." He knocked softly then waited a few seconds for a reply. None came so he slowly pushed open the door. His daughter was sound asleep, wrapped up in her favorite Kitten blanket her pillow thrown onto the floor and the sheets spilling off her bed. Ai's shoulder length black hair so messy Hajime wondered if she had broken a record, a small stream of drool trickled out of her slightly parted mouth. She was adorable.  
"Wake up kiddo. You're mom has summoned you." He said gently shaking the child. Ai blinked open her brown eyes and shot Hajime a glare. "Definitely a mommy's girl.'' He thought thinking of all the times Tooru had shot him the exact same glare when being woken up. Without a word she rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom where her clothes where already laid out. The alpha got up and walked back into his room to finish getting ready for work.  
When Hajime was "look'n sharp" as said many of times from Tooru, he went downstairs to eat the breakfast his mate had made. Just as he got down the stairs Tachi rushed by him and flung open the front door turning yelling out a loud, "BYE! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL! SEE YOU LATER! LOVE YA!" and with that he was gone already half way down the driveway before Hajime stuck his head out the front door and yelled out a, "WELL GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" Milliseconds later Tooru was beside him adding on a, "HAVE FUN!" Then turning to Hajime he grumbled,  
"I swear that child gets his manner for you completely!" Hajime snickered and pulled his love against him.  
"I seriously doubt that, Tooru. You are the one who has always been a brat."  
"Mean Hajime!" The omega whined out nuzzling his face into the crook of his alpha's neck. Hajime could feel a smile from his mate's plush lips pressing against his skin.  
"ewww!" Ai said walking down the stairs with her tongue sticking out and her face scrunched up in disgust. She was wearing her preschool uniform and had her yellow book bag in hand.  
Tooru smiled mischievously and pulled Hajime's head toward his own, locking their lips together. Hajime's free hand started running through the omega's fluffy brown hair, deepening the kiss.  
"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!" Ai exclaimed running to the kitchen to get away from the view.  
Tooru pulled away and rested his forehead on Hajime's. Eyelids covering gentle brown eyes, as his lips pulled into a soft smile.  
"Do we have to go to work today? I'm really not in the mood." The omega whispered out.  
"Yeah, it sucks but we do." The alpha replied in an equally soft tone.  
"MOMMY! THE EGGS ARE BURNING!" AI shouted from the kitchen, and sure enough the smell of burned eggs wafted into the living room.  
"Oh Shi- crap...." Tooru corrected himself pulling away from his mate who growled softy from the loss of contact. 

After a decent breakfast, minus the burned eggs. Hajime stood in the foyer with his daughter and his mate. The brunette was crouching down fussing over Ai's hair pulling it up into two identical pigtails, while Hajime pulled on a gray coat Tooru had given him for his birthday a few years back. The omega stood up after he decided that Ai's hair was acceptable.  
"Okay Ai, be a good girl in school and don't forget that you're staying at grandmas until your brother gets home and i can pick you up. Alright?" Tooru said as he patted Ai playfully on the head.  
"Grandma" was Actually Hajime's mother. She would take care of Ai after school on days Tooru stayed late at work. Tooru's parents lived closer to the school but after Tooru decided to marry Hajime they all but disowned the omega. They didn't come to the wedding ceremony. (that they had been invited too against Hajime's will, seeing that they never liked him and were horrible parents to Tooru, even before the marriage) They also didn't come when Tachi or Ai were born. It hurt his mate, and Hajime would never forgive them.  
"And next time show a little more appreciation to your hair. It's so pretty but you treat it like your father treats his." Tooru continued on. Hajime chose to ignore the comment seeing that it was true. Hajime barely even touched his hair most of the time. Unlike his mate the would spend countless hours locked away in the bathroom making sure every little strand of hair was in place. Hajime's would mostly just look like a spiky mess brushed or not, so why spend the energy?  
"Alright Tooru i'm off. I'll probably be out of the office around 7:30ish." He said using the omegas hips to pull his mate against his chest. Tooru purred softly and muttered out a little, "m'kay, I'll see you later then. I might try to get off a little early because my head has been hurting all day. I'll call you if i do."  
"Your head hurts?" Hajime said sliding his hand up to the back of the omegas neck and massaging it a little. Tooru purred a little louder.  
"Um sorry to interrupt but I have school and you peeps have work. So can we go!" Ai stretched out the 'o' in 'go.'  
Tooru sighed as he pulled away. "yeah yeah. let's go kiddo."  
Hajime kissed Tooru goodbye and pecked his daughter on the head. Ruffling up her neatly styled hair, earning a slap to the arm from his mate. Ai dragged Tooru to his Honda and practically pushed him into the drivers seat only to get in the back herself. The omega blew a kiss to his alpha as Ai frantically waved good bye to Hajime as they pulled out of the driveway. Hajime smiled and shook his head as he too got in his car.  
It was so normal. It was supposed to be just a normal day. Just like every other day. How could he have had any idea what was going to happen. Why didn't he hold Tooru tighter. Kiss him longer? Why didn't he stop Tachi at the door and make him eat breakfast with his family? Why didn't he wrap his arms around Ai and sit along with Tooru to talk about all those stupid princesses his daughter loved so much, even if he got a headache just by hearing their names? Why?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Haj- Mr.Iwaizumi!!" Matsukawa called from behind him. Matsukawa had coincidentally started working at the same financial company as Hajime a month after he had started. Issei was also an alpha and had bonded right after high school with Hanamaki. Although they didn't have kids they were a complete family with their dog Whip their hamster Me and their cat Nay Nay. In that order.  
"Hey man, how was your weekend?" Hajime said shaking Matsukawa's hand.  
"Same ol Same ol. Nay Nay threw up on the couch again and i think Takahiro finally lost it." Issei laughed, "you?"  
"It was fine we mostly just stayed up and watched Netflix. Tooru and the kids are really into some TV series, Supernatural i think."  
They walked through the building only stopping for a coffee in the kitchen. The two friends said their goodbyes when they had gotten to their cubicles.

5:00 pm  
"Mr. Iwaizumi, you have call at the front office." Sakura, the companies secretary and a really nice beta, said as she poked her head through the opening in the cubical.  
"Sure i'll be right there." He put down a file he was typing up and followed Sakura to the phone.  
"Iwaizumi speaking how can I help you?"  
"DAD?!" The voice on the other line sounded panicked and urgent, "you weren't answering your phone!!"  
"Tachi?" Hajime said the confusion in his voice evident, "I turned the sound off for a meeting, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine, it's mom!!"  
"What happened? Is he alright?" Hajime was starting to get worried.  
"I don't know! i just got home from school and when i walked in i found him passed out on the kitchen floor!! Dad what do i do?! He's not breathing very well and he wont wake up!!"  
It was like the world froze. Tooru not breathing very well? Passed out? Won't wake up?  
"DAD!!!"  
"Okay Tachi calm down. I'm on my way right now. Call an ambulance after i hang up." Hajime's heart started to race.  
"Mr.Iwaizumi? Is everything alright?" Sakura questioned  
Hajime wasn't sure if he even spared the woman a response. I ran to his cubical, shoving people people out of his way to collect his phone and his keys.  
He raced through the building his thoughts running on repeat like a broken record. "Tooru is hurt. My omega is hurt. Run!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tachi's pov (before phone call)  
"I'm home!" Tachi called as he walked in through the front door and into the living room. The house was strangely quiet. His mom would always scream "welcome home" it didn't matter in what part of the house he was in.  
"Maybe he got off work late?" He thought to himself. But Tooru working late was a rare occurrence, very rare. He hated working so the second his shift was done he already be in the car driving home with the thought of what k drama he would watch when he got to the house. Tachi sighed as his stomach growled so loud it would put Hajime's protective alpha mode to shame. He threw his backpack on the floor and kicked off his shoes. The younger alpha started into the kitchen when his saw Tooru.  
"Mom?" It was like he had frozen in place. Tooru was lying on the ground pale and limp, eyes closed. Tachi stood in shock his mind not comprehending what he was seeing.  
Then it clicked. Tooru was on the ground pale and limp!!! He flew over to him landing on his knees as he gently shook him hoping for any sort of response.  
"Mom? Mom!? Please answer me! Wake up!" Tachi's heart was racing,he could feel it beating against his ribs threatening to break free.  
"FUCK! FUCK! What do i do?!?!?! DAD!!" He could have kicked himself for not thinking of that earlier.  
Tachi ran back to the door and yanked his phone out of its pocket in his back pack. He smashed on "call assistant birth giver". Each ring felt like it lasted over on hour.  
"COME ON!!! PICK UP!"  
Tachi rushed back into the kitchen to see check on the unconscious omega. He was still lying there not moving. Tachi crawled over to his mother gently pulling him into his arms careful to keep his phone next to his ear.  
"come on.. please dad!" His voiced cracked.  
After the sixth time trying to call Hajime he gave up. He had started sobbing about half way through the third call and hadn't stopped since. Then he remembered something Tooru loved to complain about.  
"Ugh! When your father's at work don't even try calling his cell phone you'll have more luck calling his work! I swear! why does he even have a phone if he isn't going to use it!"  
"Thanks mom.." He dialed the alpha's work.  
"Hello this is Sakura at the front desk from Evolution Finances how can I help you?"  
"Hello! Um.. is Iwaizumi Hajime there? Please it's very important i talked to him right away!" Tachi begged into the line.  
"Yes, mister Iwaizumi is in. I'll go get him please hold." Sakura sounded a little worried at the distressed voice through the phone.  
A little while later a deeper voice answered the phone.  
"Iwaizumi here how can i help you?"  
thank god!!  
"DAD!!" His relief and worry bled into his call. "you weren't answering your phone!!"  
"Tachi? I turned the sound off for a meeting, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine, it's mom!!" Tachi was panicking and would make sure that was very clear.  
"What happened? Is he alright?" His father started to sound worried.  
"I don't know! i just got home from school and when i walked in i found him passed out on the kitchen floor!! Dad what do i do?! He's not breathing very well and he wont wake up!!"  
Silence was all that followed.  
"DAD!!!" Tachi begged.  
"Okay Tachi calm down. I'm on my way right now. Call an ambulance after i hang up." With that the alpha hung up. Tachi wasted no time dialing 911 and begging for them to send and ambulance to their address.  
Tachi shook as he clinged to the unconscious form in his arms. His tear running down his face without restraint. Now all that could be done was wait.  
"Please mom wake up....."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hajime probably broke every traffic law known to man but that didn't matter because no one was moving out of his damn way. The adrenaline running through him could power a nuclear plant and make it look easy. He rocketed up his drive way half on the cement and half on the grass. None of it mattered. He did bother moving the car out of the fern Tooru worked so hard to plant, he just pulled the key out of ignition and ran to the front door. He tried shoving his key into the lock twice before it finally went in. The door almost poped off it's hinges at how fast Hajime threw it open.  
"TOORU!!"  
"DAD!!! IN HERE!!"  
Hajime barrelled through the living room and into the kitchen where the sight before him slammed like a bullet to the chest.  
There was his omega pale, lying limp in his sons arms. Tachi had tears running down his face as he cradled his mothers form in his shaking arms. Hajime couldn't be on the ground reaching to take his mates limp body into his arms fast enough.  
"Tooru? Honey? Can you hear me?"  
As if the omega could sense that his alpha was near he whimpered and tried to lean further into Hajime's touch.  
"Where's the fucking ambulance damn it!" Hajime growled out.  
Almost seconds later the sound of sirens were heard. And the paramedics were rushing in, seeing that Hajime didn't exactly bother to close the door upon entering. They were both betas and a good thing to, Hajime wasn't sure if he could control himself if another alpha were to get anywhere near his mate at the moment.  
"About fucking time damn it!!"  
" Sorry sir we got here as fast as we could." The two betas loaded Tooru into a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance.  
Hajime had to bite his tongue too keep for attacking the stupid betas that dared touch his mate. Tooru let out a weak whine. A wave of distressed pheromones had Hajime growling federally. The only thing that stopped the alpha from attacking the doctors was Tachi's trembling hand on his clenched fist.  
"Dad? What's going to happen? Is mom going to be alright?" Tachi sounded so scared, so vulnerable. Hajime wanted to say no. He wanted to be one hundred percent sure his omega would be alright. But he didn't know. What's going to happen? Will he be alright? The same questions were running on repeat in his own mind.  
"I'm sure everything will be alright Tachi. Don't worry." Hajime forced out a smile.  
"Sir, would you like to ride in the ambulance as well? Your son can come too." The paramedic said in a quiet nonthreatening voice careful to not provoke that worried alpha.  
Hajime didn't bother responding as he climbed into the ambulance, motioning to Tachi to hurry up. 

Hajime watched with worried eyes as the paramedics rushed around his mate shouting orders he didn't understand. When they pulled a breathing mask over the omega's mouth and nose did Hajime have to force himself to look away. To focus on anything accept the reality of what was happening.  
"Please Tooru. Be alright. I need you."


	2. CI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your omega is sick. Very sick. He has a very rare disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!! first of all I wanted to thank everyone that read my story. And double thanks to everyone that commented it made me really happy to see your guys opinion!! I also wanted to say sorry for updating so late... it's been almost two weeks now?? Hope you enjoy!! :)  
>  btw: I forgot to say that I don't own Haikyuu or my precious Oikawa and Iwaizumi. (if I did it would seriously suck) this is FANFICTION!!! ya no copyrights!! >:)

Tooru pov.  
Tooru closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He felt like utter shit. His head was pounding and he felt sore all over. After he had finished dropping off Ai at preschool is when all this misery had started. He had manged to push his way through work and had miraculously made it home in one piece. The omega moaned as another wave of pain pulsated through his head. It felt like someone was having a very good time banging a gong inside his brain.  
"I want Hajime!" The omega whined out. Tooru thought of Hajime's woody sent that always managed to calm him down or make him feel better.  
Tooru gasped in pain eyes widening in shock as a horrible stabbing feeling came from his abdomen. He bent over leaning his weight onto the kitchen counter, clutching his middle. Another wave of hurt that crashed through him had the omega on his knees. Tooru could feel tears threatening to fall as he tried to take shaky breathes in hope of calming down whatever it was that was happening to him. The pain started to get more and more intense and he couldn't help but to cry out softly falling onto his side on the kitchen floor.  
"H-Hajime.." The omega cried out pitifully to his alpha. Tooru knew Hajime couldn't hear him but he didn't care. "Please.."  
His visions became a blurry mess as he tried in vain to push himself up. The stabbing in his gut had him back on the floor curling up into a ball hugging his stomach. It was getting harder and harder to breath.  
The next wave of intense pain had him crying out, his tears collecting on the cold tile floor.  
"P-please.... h-help...."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hajime's pov  
The hospital lights taunted him as he ran dragging Tachi along to keep up with the doctors wheeling Tooru into the ER. Hajime made sure to stay right beside the stretcher not letting the his mate out of his sight.  
"Sir i'm going to need you to wait out here." One of Tooru's doctors said pulling Hajime aside by the arm. He was definitely alpha.  
Hajime let out a low growl.  
"I am not leaving my mate alone with you people." Hajime's voice was low and threatening.  
"I can not allow you in to this part of the ER. I'm sorry, either you stay out here and we can help your mate or you both stay out here and your on your own." The other alpha said standing tall.  
He was a good head taller the Hajime, but that didn't matter. Hajime would defend his mate at all costs, even if that meant fighting this giant asshole.  
"Are you threatening us?" He said copying the other and standing straighter puffing out his chest and glaring at the man. If only looks could kill.  
"Dad please! Mom needs help so suck up your pride!" Tachi said desperately trying to break up the coming fight. "We'll wait out here please take care of him."  
Hajime stared in shock at his son.  
"Thank you, there are waiting chairs over there." The doctor smiling politely at Tachi and didn't bother to spare Hajime even a glace as he followed the other doctors into the restricted area.  
Hajime growled again this time at Tachi. "Really? He threatens us and you tell me, to suck up my, pride?!" With that he stomped over to the waiting chairs and angrily sat down. As much as he hated to admit it a small part of him was glad Tachi had told that asshole what he wanted to hear so they could go help Tooru.  
Three hours later and they were still waiting in their uncomfortable black plastic chairs He hated this. Hated not knowing what was going to happen. Hated not being next to his mate when he obviously needed him. through his bond he could feel an ache from the pain Tooru was feeling. It must have been really bad if he could feel it so strongly. Beside him Tachi started blankly at the ground. He hadn't so much as uttered a word after his little outburst at Hajime. The alpha looked at him and saw tears beginning to form in his already puffy eyes. Hajime slowly put his arm around his sons shoulders.  
The dam broke and Tachi started sobbing for the millionth time that night.  
"This is all my fault! If i had gotten home earlier mom would have told me that he wasn't feeling well and we could've gone to the doctors and none of this would have happened!" Tachi wailed.  
Hajime twisted his body as he wrapped his other arm around his son. He pulled him in as close as he could, mentally cursing the arm rest as it dug into his ribs. Even still he wouldn't let go.  
"This is not your fault Tachi. There is nothing at all you could have done to prevent this, you hear me. So do not blame yourself. Alright?" Hajime let out a wave of calming pheromones in hopes of calming his pup. Tachi melted in his arms as he too hugged his father emptying out all his grief and worry as fat tears rolled down his red face.  
Hajime truly believed what he had told his son, it wasn't Tachi's fault it was his. Tooru had told him that morning that his head was hurting he should have been more careful telling his mate to stay home and rest, hell even staying with him. Hajime had done nothing though, he had ignored Tooru and now they were in the hospital.  
Hajime's self depressing thoughts were cut short as his phone started to ring vibrating against his thigh. He slowly let go of Tachi with one arm and reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. The bright screen flashed a picture of a selfie of himself a Ai and the contact name 'DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS' illuminated the screen. Of course Ai!  
"Damn it." Hajime mumbled out cursing himself for his own stupidity. Ai was still at her grandma's. He swiped the screen and put the phone to his ear.  
"DAAADD!!!! Hi it's me Ai. Mommy's not picking up his phone again and neither is Tachi. And I swear if they forgot me and went shopping again i'm putting myself up for adoption." Ai let out a little huff.  
How the actual hell was he supposed to explain this. Hi kiddo, Tachi found your mom passed out on the floor so we're at the hospital and I can't pick you up because I am NOT leaving my mate all alone with these arrogant assholes that call themselves doctors, and I'm sick out of my mind with worry and have no idea what's going to happen! So how was school?  
"Hello? Dad?" Ai said confused that the silence from the other line.  
"Hey sweetie i'm here," Damit, "listen honey your mom can't pick you up right now. Something happened we're at the hospital right now so you're going to have to stay with grandma tonight."  
"What? What happened? Is mommy alright?! What about Tachi?!" Ai blurted out her worry and confusion dripping off her words.  
Hajime sighed "Tachi's fine ....Ai pass the phone to your grandma."  
"bu-"  
"Ai." Hajime's tone held no room for argument. He heard her mumble something and then the sound of something moving.  
"Hello? Hajime is everything alright?" His mother asked confused as to why Hajime wanted to talk to her, and probably why Ai looked so worried.  
"Hey mom. Something happened. Tachi found Tooru passed out after he got home. right now we're in the hospital and god knows what's happening to Tooru because these assholes won’t let me go in and see him."  
"Oh my! Can I do anything to help?!"  
"Yeah can the kids stay at your place tonight? I'm not leaving Tooru alone in this place."  
"Yes of course! You're all welcome at anytime!" She paused and added, "Do you want me to pick up Tachi?"  
"Could you?" Hajime said thankful he did have to be the one to ask.  
"That's why I offered. See you in a bit." She hung up.  
Hajime sighed. Tachi looked at him curiously. Before he could even ask Hajime said, "she's coming to get you. You and your sister are staying over with your grandparents tonight."  
"What! No! I want to stay here with you and mom!" Tachi exclaimed. His expression looked hurt as if Hajime had betrayed him somehow.  
"No, and don't argue I don't want to hear it." The alpha said seriously. Tachi knew there was no point in arguing so he just looked away glaring at a painting of a flower on the other side of the room.  
About half an hour his mom and Ai arrived. They both looked obviously worried, their expressions grim.  
"Any news?" Mrs. Iwaizumi asked, the hope that this was all a misunderstanding and that Tooru was fine evident in her voice.  
"Nothing." The alpha replied quietly not looking his mother in the eyes. With so much time passed and no word at all about his omega's condition, it would be an understatement to say Hajime was worried.  
As if his mom could sense he needed to be alone at the moment she turned to his pups and put on the best smile she could muster. "Alright then. Kids we're going to have tons of fun! just like a sleepover! I know how about we scare grandpa when we get home!"  
Tachi and Ai didn't answer both choosing to look at their feet.  
Ai was on the verge of tears. "I wanna see mommy." She said clutching her skirt tightly and refusing to look at anyone. Hajime bent down so he was eye level with the little girl and took one of her small hands in his own.  
"I know sweetie, I want to see him too. But right now we can't right now, and I don't know when we will be able to. So be a good girl Ai and go with grandma and Tachi." The alpha said quietly looking his pup in the eyes, just stern enough that Ai knew she couldn't argue. She nodded tears now running down her face as she stepped into Hajime's chest. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, and softly shushing her as she cried. He looked up and saw Tachi holding in his tears glaring once again on the flower painting. Hajime gently let go of Ai and stood up. He ruffled her hair and laid his hand on Tachi's shoulder.  
"It'll be alright." He said with what he hoped was sincerity in his voice.  
"Let's go kids." Mrs. Iwaizumi said lacking her usual enthusiasm. Hajime gave his pups his best fake smile. It must not have been very good because neither of them returned it. Tooru had always been the one to put on the masks, and now that it was Hajimes turn he realized how truly hard it was. That just made him miss his mate all the more.  
A little while after his pups had left the hospital the asshole that threatened them walked out of the restricted zone.  
"Anyone here for Iwaizumi Tooru?"  
Hajime shot up and walked toward the doctor. Without waiting for the jerk to say anything he asked, "How is he? I don't know because I wasn't allowed in."  
The other alpha sighed as he noticed it was Hajime. The mutual hatred between the two very evident as they glared at each other.  
"This way please. I am just a nurse the doctor has to be the one to tell you what is going on." This ass talked to them like he was the almighty and he was just a fucking nurse?! Before Hajime could say something about how he would never be employee of the month the asshole muttered out "Follow me." His voice sounded robotic like he was trying to force himself to be polite even though he wasn't quite pulling it off. Not that it mattered to Hajime he only cared about seeing Tooru and making sure his omega was alright.  
As they walked a long hallway. Hajime decide he hated this place. Everything was white, white walls white floors, hell even most the equipment surrounding them was white. Not only that but the hospital smell was much worse here than in waiting room. But the thing that bothered Hajime the most were the sounds. All around him the sound of children and adults crying some even begging for things Hajime didn't want to picture, he was worried enough as it was. But still his thoughts wondered to dark places as he kept imagining himself in the position of the countless others begging for their loved ones.  
"In here." Asshole said stopping at a white door with the numbers 124 displayed at the top. Hajime's froze staring at the door. He was scared. He took a deep shaky breath and followed the nurse into the room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What ever he was expecting it wasn't this. He wanted to find his mate sitting up smiling at him from the hospital bed and telling him it was all a false alarm and he was perfectly fine. Then they would go home pick up the kids and he would never let go of his omega again, no matter how much he whined. But that was not what he found. Instead all he saw was a cold room the white walls looking almost gray, the sound of a heart monitor beeping and Tooru. His Tooru, laying on the bed his skin pale, a breathing mask strapped to his beautiful face his eyebrows knitted together in what Hajime could only guess was pain. The alpha found himself on his knees at Tooru's bedside. He reached up and took one of his loves cold pale hands running his thumb over the knuckles gently. His other hand came up and started to stroke his mates fluffy brown hair, hand occasionally running down the side of Tooru's face to stroke his cheek and under his closed eye, an action that would usually have his mate melting into a purring puddle. The room smelled like a horrible mixture of hospital, a clinical calmness and remnants of Tooru's pain a smell that did not sit well with Hajime. It had him squeezing his omega's hand tighter.  
He didn't know how much time had passed before another person walked into the room. Asshole had left a while back, and the scent of this person was unfamiliar. Hajime turned his head to look at who had come in. A tall blonde man with brown eyes and a stubbly beard was looking back at Hajime, he looked foreign. The man was wearing scent blocker so it was impossible to tell what dynamic he was. He was wearing a doctors coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. The man smiled at Hajime sympathetically than walked as close as he could before the alpha let out a growl warning the man he was too close.  
"Hello Mr. Iwaizumi. My name is Dr. Hooks. I was the one in charge of taking care of your omega." He put emphasis on 'your' in hopes of getting the alpha to calm down a little, then continued, "I have some good news and some bad news you will want to hear. Sadly there's more bad then good, but hopefully that will change."  
Hajime didn't know what to say he was in shock. Finally he muttered out a pitiful, "let's hear it then." The alpha then averted his attention back to his omega.  
"Alright then. Let's start with the bad news first. Your omega is sick. Very sick. He has a very rare disease that is only occurs in bonded omega. It is called 'Cerebrum Inimicus' also known as ci. It's when the omega brain gets, shaken up. It usually happens when a bonded omega has sex with an alpha other then their mate, but since that is physically painful for omegas usually the cause is rape. Unless he's into S&M..." the doctor chuckled a little. "It's rare but it can also occur if the omega has taken too many heat suppressants. After looking at your mate I would say it's probably the latter." The doctor stopped giving Hajime a moment for the information to sink in.  
To say Hajime was in shock would be an understatement. CI? Shaken up? What the hell did that mean? And what was all this shit about another alpha and S&M? Tooru wouldn't cheat Hajime knew that for a fact so then it had to be heat suppressants. He was so busy with work and his pups he hadn't even realized Tooru hadn't had his heat in quiet a while, maybe even a year. This fact made Hajime feel like the worlds shittiest alpha to ever live. How the fuck could he have not noticed his omega hadn't had his heat in so long.  
"Sir this is not your fault. Omega are weak and their bodies can't handle many things that alphas and beta can, so you shouldn't feel guilty in the slightest."  
What did that shit just say. Hajime let out a low growl. The doctor hadn't said Tooru's name but to Hajime that sounded like he was calling his omega weak and that struck a nerve. Tooru was the sweetest, strongest person Hajime had ever met. Including alpha and beta. This hospital was really full of jackasses.  
Behind him the doctor let out a nervous chuckle hearing the growl. "Anyway. The good news is that you happen to be in one of the only hospitals in the world that have any kind of treatment for ci. I mean unless you were planning on moving to America or Russia." With that he let out a laugh.  
Hajime stood up hand still securely holding the omegas and turned his attention to the doctor standing a few feet away. "You think this is fucking funny? YOU THINK THAT MY MATE BEING SICK IS A FUCKING JOKE?!" Hajime couldn't help but raise he voice. The alpha had yet to stop growling.  
The doctor looked shocked. "No sir I don't think your mate being sick is funny. I was just trying to lighten the mood. "  
"Well don't lighten the mood." Hajime snapped back. "Just tell me what's going on with Tooru. What the fuck is ci exactly?"  
"Well, there isn't much known about ci because as I said before it's pretty rare. We do know that it causes the patient to lose a considerable amount of strength and makes them almost 100% dependent, temporary memory loss isn't uncommon as well. There is some treatment, none of it is guarantied to work but it might help. Do you have children? If so what are their dynamics?" Dr. Hooks chose his words carefully not wanting to anger the already pissed alpha.  
"I have two. They both have yet to present but we're almost certain one of them is an alpha." Hajime tried to hold back the bite in his voice.  
"I see, well that will be a problem. You see even though ci can only happen in bonded omegas it has been reported that the scent the infected omega lets off can effect other omega or children near by, it causes their immune system to weaken considerably and can run a higher chance of being susceptible to ci in the future. So as your mate's doctor I am going to say that you are going to have to leave Mr. Iwaizumi here. And as I said before, since this hospital has been supplied with all the necessary equipment for this kind of problem there is a room on floor O that he can stay in. There will be a lot of procedures and I need you to be prepared for that before we start. For now he will continue to use the oxygen incase he starts having trouble like before. If you don't have any questions then I will take my leave." He glared defiantly at Hajime.  
None of what the doctor said was clicking inside Hajime's mind. He let out a shaky sigh and quietly asked, "Is he going to die?" Hajime felt the blow the question left on his pride. He felt like a pathetic crying child. But he couldn't help it, he was scared, he needed his omega. Tooru was the thing keeping him in check, happy, and he could not lose him. Tooru was his other half and without him Hajime was nothing. As sappy as it sounded it was the truth.  
The doctor smile sadly his eyes losing a bit of there venom, "I can't say for sure, that is up to your mate. But what I do know is that there have been cases of omega's pulling through and defeating ci. I'm sorry I don't have a definite answer."  
Hajime wanted to kick himself for being so weak. He stood up straight and looked the doctor directly in the eyes, all traces of weakness gone. "I know he'll be fine, he is the strongest person I have ever met. I'll be staying with him tonight. Thank you for your time." Hajime's tone held no room for argument. Hooks just sighed averting his eyes. "want me to bring you a bed?" 

 

Dr. Hooks had left and Asshole- who's name was apparently Eiji even though Hajime was going to continue calling him asshole- brought a bed, and some folded sheets, claiming that it was not his job to make Hajime comfortable so if he wanted comfort he would have to do it himself. Hajime didn't really mind he wanted a distraction even if it was as small as setting up a makeshift bed. After he had completed the task he sat down on the chair he had previously been occupying. He reached over and gripped Tooru's hand bringing it up to press his lips against the omegas knuckles. For the first time in a very long time Hajime allowed himself to cry. Tears silently streamed down his face. The cold reality of what had just happened was finally starting to sink in. Tooru was dying, and there was nothing Hajime could do about it.  
"You shittykawa why do you always end up hurting yourself? Please Tooru I can't do this with out you baby, I need you, we need you." The use of Tooru's old nickname went by unnoticed as Hajime fought desperately to get his emotions back in check. Hajime watched to rise and fall of the omega's chest, unconsciously matching his breathing to his mate's almost as a way to remind himself that Tooru was still breathing. Still alive. He ended up falling asleep on the chair laying his head on the side of the bed hand still gripping his mate's.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tachi's pov

To say it was hard as shit to leave that hospital room not sobbing in front of his little sister would be stating the obvious. He had cried enough. He couldn't be selfish now. He had to put up a brave front, he had to keep pushing on. For his dad, Ai, and his mom. Tachi's thoughts were cut short as his grandma announced as cheerily as she could that they had arrived. He started blankly out the window ignoring the occasional whimpers that left his sister. When he car was parked in the driveway he silently got out refusing to look his grandmother in the eyes.  
"NO!!! I WANNA GO BACK!!!!! I WANT MOMMY!!!" Ai wailed pathetically clinging onto the seat belt kicking and screaming every time their grandmother tried to usher her out of the car. With all the racket their grandfather left the house to see what the commotion was.  
"What the hell is going on out here!!" He snapped.  
"Oh.. The kids are having a sleepover with us isn't that nice?" Mrs. Iwaizumi's eyes screamed the silent message of 'I'll tell you later don't ask, and come help me!' Their grandfather stared blankly at her... "but why is Ai-"  
Before he could finish his sentence Tachi walked up to the side of the car peering in at Ai nonchalantly.  
"Don't be a brat. Dad told us we have to stay here tonight and that's what we'll do. You were there he said we can't see mom right now so get out of the car and stop being rude to grandma." His grandparents stared in shock at him unable to say anything.  
"I'M NOT A BRAT!! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT DADDY SAID I WANT TO SEE MOMMY!!!" Ai was full out sobbing, face scrunched up tears and snot running down her face.  
Tachi lost it. Couldn't she see that he wanted to see their mom too, but Hajime had said no, she had to get with the program.  
"FINE!! YOU WANT TO STAY IN THERE THEN DO IT!! STAY IN THERE FOR ALL I CARE AND BE THER TILL MOM DIES THEN YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE!!" with that Tachi slammed shut the car door and ran into the house up into his dad's old bedroom where he locked the door and curled up on the floor. He was having a very hard time holding back his tears as they threatened to fall. He had cried enough for one day. Tachi knew what he said was harsh and he was just as bad as Ai for throwing a fit, even though Ai had every right to say what she did, but it made him so angry that he was trying so hard to be strong and all she did was throw a fit and cry, not that he was much better....  
There was a knock on his door, "Tachi, can I come in?" His grandfather called from the other side of the wooden barrier.  
"If your going to lecture me then save your energy, I'm going to apologize in a minuet.."  
"Actually, I want to talk to you now that I don't have to waste my time babying you and telling you to go say sorry to your little sister for being a dick." Hajime definitely got his sharp tongue from this man that was for sure.  
Tachi dragged himself off the carpet and unlocked the door letting his grandfather inside. Once the older alpha was sitting on Hajime's old bed and the door once again closed and locked he let out a sigh.  
"Your grandmother told me what happened to your mother."  
"Yeah....."  
"...." The awkward silence filled the room uncomfortably.  
"Did you know that your mother refused Hajime when he asked for his hand in marriage?"  
Tachi looked over at his grandfather in confusion. At home Tooru would always tell then that it was love at first sight and from the first moment he saw his 'iwa-chan' that they were fated and it was written in the stars that they would bond.  
The older alpha chuckled at the look Tachi was giving him. "Me and Minako loved Tooru from the first moment we saw Hajime playing out side with that muddy little omega. Hajime would always come home late and tell us how 'that dumbykawa' wouldn't survive a day with out him. And everyday Hajime and Tooru were inseparable, it was pretty clear from the get-go that they would end up together. But one day Minako and I had the pleasure to meet Tooru's parents." The soft smile that had been gracing his features turned into a scowl. "They apologized that their dirty omega was anywhere near Hajime. And that they would keep him on a shorter leash so to speak. We told them that we loved Tooru and were very happy they were friends. That didn't change anything. through the whole conversation they would only refer to Tooru as dirty omega. For the next week we didn't see Tooru and every time Hajime went to his house he would be shooed away by those monsters he called parents. Hajime found him locked in their shed out back when they both were at work. And as the years went on Tooru became family, always eating with us, being with us, sneaking into the house late at night when both Hajime and him thought they were being secretive. Although I will admit they got quieter as time went on. But the situation with Tooru's parents never changed. Then when The boys were getting ready to enter their third year of university Hajime proposed, and Tooru said no. Your father came home at two in the morning sobbing like a baby." His grandfather let out a hearty laugh. "Anyway we asked him why he had said no and Hajime didn't have the slightest clue but kept saying how he would never be able to face Tooru again." The older alpha laughed again and Tachi let out a small chuckle. His grandfather's smile fell as he continued. "Well Hajime decided that he would never leave the house again and would live in our basement for the rest of his life, working at the convenience store down the road. And he always complains that Tooru is the dramatic one. And seeing how stubborn your father can be when he puts his mind to it is really amazing. He wouldn't leave the house in almost two weeks. But at the time he and Tooru were sharing an apartment and he hadn't told your mother at he was leaving and had turned off his phone. So Tooru came to him..... I still remember that day so clearly..... Tooru banged on the door and Minako answered it. The poor boy was crying harder then Hajime and begged us to let him see his alpha. I remember as soon as we opened that door and the smell of Tooru being in so much distress got into the house Hajime was barreling upstairs knocking things down and tripping over himself. When he saw Tooru standing there in tears, your father all but lost it. Growling at us to back off as he tried everything he could think of the calm his omega down. When your mother was thinking clear enough to put sentences together he begged for forgiveness because Hajime deserved so much more then him and that his parents had told him that he wasn't even worth the trash on the street, so he couldn't possibly force someone as sweet and kind as Hajime into mating with something so vile, but he had to at least say goodbye." His grandfathers fists were clenched in anger as he continued on, "We were all pretty pissed. And in the end Hajime convinced Tooru to marry him. And well you know the rest. But what this proves is that your parents are very strong people that love each other greatly and if anyone will be able to pull through this serious mound of shit it's those two. So don't worry about them. Your job is to take care of your sister, I'm very serious about this. And screaming at her the way you did was stupid and uncalled for." The older alpha was looking at him no sympathy in his dark eyes.  
Tachi looked down and quietly mumbled, "I know I'll go apologize."  
"Great, my work here is done. Now come on your grandmother is making ramen." His grandfather got up and walked out of the room.  
Tachi looked out the window. Worry and grief still there but at least now he had clue for what he needed to do. The younger alpha took a deep breath and walked out of the room.  
"I'll keep going no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then... my brain is dead for tonight it is two in the morning and I have never stayed up writing (it sorts cool.) Anyway I hope you liked it. I added some of my own experiences so I really hope is didn't sound too much like a vent for me(because it was, believe me..) anyway thank you all so much for the support and for just reading I made me super happy!! XD until next time!!


	3. the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime tells Tooru the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, my wonderful readers! I want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in forever I've been super busy with school and other things. so yeah that's my wonderful (and truthful) excuse. Yeah... anyway I hope you enjoy! : D

Hajime's pov

When Hajime woke up with the worst pain he had ever felt in his neck he knew it had been a really bad idea to have fallen asleep on the chair instead of the bed. He sat up grimacing as he rubbed the back of his throbbing neck. He let out a groan and looked around, his mind not fully realizing where he was. The white walls of the hospital room brought him back to reality like a slap to the face. Tooru?! His eyes shot to the hospital bed. He was still there. Hajime sighed in relief as he reached over to brush the omega's bangs out of his sleeping face. Tooru's skin felt hot and sweaty a sharp contrast to Hajime's cool hand. The omega let out a small whimper when his alpha pulled his hand back. Hajime placed his hand on the omega's cheek with a small smile. Tooru stirred forcing open his brown eyes. 

"I-Iwa-chan?" He mumbled out trying to decide if the person standing in front of him was his husband or not. 

"Good morning babe." Hajime said ignoring the use of his old nickname. His hand softly carding through Tooru's fluffy brown locks. The omega's look of confusion was replaced with a happy smile as he nuzzled his face into his husbands hand.  


"Is it Saturday? Or are we playing hookie?" Tooru purred apparently not realizing he was in the hospital. Hajime's smile faltered. The omega sensing the change in moods looked at Hajime worriedly and sat up. Noticing the setting his eyes shot to the alpha in a look of pure confusion.  


"Are we in the hospital?" Hajime looked down smile now completely gone. Noticing, the omega asked, "What happened? Are my pups okay?!" His voice was full of urgency as he tried to push himself off the bed. Hajime put his hand on Tooru's shoulder stopping the omega from moving any further.  


"The pups are fine Tooru," He took a deep breath his hazel eyes rising up to meet Tooru's brown ones. "You're not."  
His mate chuckled nervously, "w-what do you mean Hajime? This isn't very funny." Eyebrows knit together as he wrung his hand nervously.  


"I wouldn't joke about this Tooru. Tachi found you passed out and barely breathing last night, we took you here. The doctor said you have something called CI and that you won't be able to come home for a while."  
The omega blinked a couple of times before his eyes started to fill with tears. Hajime wasted no time getting up and sitting by Tooru on the bed wrapping his arms around his mate. As much as Tooru tried he couldn't stop his tears from flowing, so he let them fall, pushing his face in his crook of Hajime's neck, holding onto his alpha like a lifeline. Hajime pressed his face in the omega's fluffy hair and let out a wave of calming pheromones in hopes of calming his mate down, but not daring to shush him. After a few minuets and the omega wasn't in hysterics he whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "so now what? What will happen to me, Hajime. What will you do, and the pups!"  


Tooru pushed away from Hajime's chest and locked eyes with his mate. The alpha let out another wave of pheromones and stroked his omega's back in calming circular motions. "First of all nothing will happen to you Tooru, we'll get through this. As for the pups they'll be fine. They're both very strong, I'm not worried about them in the slightest. I'll stay here as long as I can, and i'll leave Tachi and Ai with my parents till I can pick them up."

Tooru looked at Hajime. His brown eyes were swimming in unshed tears.  


"I want to see my pups, Hajime. Why can't I go home? "  
Hajime could smell the worry and anxiety rolling off his mate in waves. He pulled his mate back to his chest, he took a deep breath not knowing what to say. Everything he thought of sounded like a lie, because that was exactly what it was. There was no truth he could tell the omega that would calm him down. So he prepared for the worst and told him the truth about how if he saw their pups that it could possibly make them have this disease as well, at least if they turned out to be omega.  
Tooru shoved away from Hajime as if he had touched a hot stove. The omega scooted back till his back hit the head broad of the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest burrowing his face into his knees. Hajime had expected another wave of tears but not this, never this. His heart clenched painfully as he watched his mate trembling as far away from his alpha as the bed would allow.  


"Tooru, what's wrong why did you pull away?" Hajime reached out to his omega, and quickly pulled his hand back as the omega flinched away.  


"Go away. You'll get it too..." Tooru whimpered out his voice muffled by his knees.  


"Only bonded omega's can get it baby. I'm immune." The words hadn't even finished leaving his mouth as the omega threw himself back into his alpha's awaiting arms bursting out in another wave of tears. Hajime felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest by one of those claws in vending machines. He sat helplessly rocking his omega once more.  
After a little while Tooru sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  


"So....Where am I staying? I don't think I can stay here." His eyes surveyed the room.  


"The doctor said there's a room on floor O that you can stay in once it's been prepared. He said it would have all the stuff we will need to get through this."  
Tooru out a shaky nod muttering an ok. Hajime looked away eyes scanning the other side of the room, anywhere but Tooru. He sighed and put the omega's hand on his knees running his thumb over his knuckles still refusing to meet his mates eyes.  


"Hajime? What's wrong?"  
If the situation wasn't as bad the alpha would have laughed at the irony of that question. What wasn't wrong would be a better thing to ask. But one thing had been weighing on his mind since it had left the doctors lips.  


"The doctor said there are two causes of CI, Tooru. Either you had sex with another alpha," Hajime quickly continued, the pang of hurt at being accused of cheating stinging his bond mark. "Which I know was not the case. Or." He took a deep breath the feeling of being the world's shittyest alpha returned. "Or you've taken so many suppressants that you body can no longer physically handle not going through your heat and resulted in CI." Hajime shakily looked up and locked eyes with the omega. "Why did you do that Tooru? Why didn't you let yourself have your heat? And more importantly why didn't I notice." He let go of his mates hand and turned so that he was facing the wall and not Tooru. His hazel eyes bore into some medical equipment that was unlucky enough to be caught in the alpha's nasty glare. Tooru put his hand on top of Hajime's clenched fist, then pulled it to rest on his warm lap. With his other hand reaching up and gently guided his alpha's head toward him.  
Hand never leaving Hajime's cheek he said in a soft but firm voice. "Hajime look at me."  
The man in question hesitatingly looked into his mate's brown eyes. They reminded him of the hot chocolate they would always drink at Christmas cuddled up by the TV, Tachi and Ai at either side of them. They were warm and sweet.  


"First of all do not blames yourself for my stupid mistake Hajime Iwaizumi. This is not your fault, you hear me....." Tooru's eyes fell away. "I was an idiot for thinking taking so many suppressants wouldn't be a problem.. But.... I felt like I had to do it..."  


"Why Tooru?" It was Hajime's turn to turn the omega's head toward him.  


"because.......... because, you always come home late and are always so worried about work, me and the pups, and you never do anything for yourself. And I know I can be.... difficult...so that's why I just couldn't make taking care of an omega in heat part of that already overflowing plate of yours Hajime... I just couldn't...."  


"I feel bad about you feeling that way baby, but taking care of you and the pups is my job, and seeing you happy and healthy is my number one priority. So I honestly do not care if you add a whole mountain more onto my plate Tooru, because I can handle it, alright? And plus I love your heats."  
Tooru chuckled a little and weakly punched Hajime's arm."Your a pervert Iwa-chan."  


"I'm your pervert. And anyway you know you like it, Iwa-chan." Hajime said pulling his omega flush against his chest.  


"rude Hajime...."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A couple of hour later asshole walked into the room pulling a stretcher. Another nurse was behind him pushing it through the door. The other nurse was an older plump women with thick wrinkles when she smiled. Just as the doctor she was wearing scent blockers on her neck blocking the smell of her dynamic from Hajime.  


"Hello deary! We're going to help you get to your temporary room down in O floor." She probably smelt Tooru's discomfort and sadness because she quickly added, "Not to worry dear. It ain't so bad! The bed's comfy and you don't have to deal with hearing people walk around late at night! And plus you can get your alpha all to yourself down there so don't you worry about bein' separated!" She gave the omega a happy smile. It was clear to Hajime from the sent coming from his omega that Tooru felt comfortable with this woman so he lowered his guard just a bit. Then focused his attention on asshole.

Asshole leaned and put his hand on Tooru's shoulder with a smile that was most likely supposed to be friendly. "Mr. Iwaizumi, we're here to take you to were you will be staying for the time being. If you don't mind I'll help you get on to the stretcher."  
Before the omega could reply or asshole could touch anywhere else with his disgusting hands, Hajime yanked the mans hand off Tooru's shoulder and wrapped his arm under his omega's legs, his other arm supporting Tooru's back and lifted him bridle style.  


"We don't need the stretcher I can carry him just fine." Hajime's eyes held no room for argument as he locked eyes with the other alpha. Whom which now had on scent blockers much to Hajime's surprise, not that he minded, it just made Hajime's alpha scent all the more dominating.  


"I-Iwa-chan!!" The omega blubbered out a bright blush making it's way to his cheeks as Hajime not so discretely scent marked his omega, warning the other to keep his hands to himself next time.  
Through gritted teeth and a smile so forced it looked painful, asshole said, "Alright. Come. Right. This. Way. Please." He then turned on his heel and stomped off.  
The other nurse, which Hajime had totally forgotten about, just let out a small laugh shaking her head, "alpha's." Then she too walked out of the room leaving the stretcher right outside the door.  
As Hajime walked out into the hall Tooru slapped the alpha's arms. "Why would you do that you ass! You're embarrassing me! and people are staring at us...." He shifted slightly in the others arms, refusing to look anywhere but his knees.  


Hajime smirked, "Isn't that a good thing? I know you love attention Tooru. Or would you rather I put you on that stretcher, that who knows what's been on it, or be in my arms which you love to remind me are oh so muscular."  


"Hajime Iwaizumi! First of all, not all attention is good! Second I seriously doubt the hospital would use some unwashed germy stretcher to carry their patient, to their room." then leaning forward to brush his velvet lips on Hajime's ear he whispered, "and wouldn't it be better to say you, want me in your muscular arms Hajime? Telling everyone I'm yours, my, what a jealous little alpha."  


"I will drop you." Hajime deadpanned acting like that sultry voice hadn't affected him.  


"Mean! I'm hurt and you still threaten me?!" That pout was adorable.  
giving up on teasing Hajime, the omega melted into his alpha's arms resting his head on the others broad shoulder. They walked in silence, then rode an elevator, it made Hajime uneasy that they were headed to the last floor. (wasn't that were the morgue usually was?) Then they got off just to continue walking down another long white hall way. 

"This is it." Asshole said stiffly, "I'm going to get your mate some blankets, so make yourself at home." Without another glance he walked off in the direction we had come from.  


"It's kind of creepy. This room is so far down. There aren't even any windows." Upon further inspection Hajime realized Tooru had a point. The long hallway continued on turning into a black smudge, the only light being an exit sign at what he could only assume was the end of that long abyss. The spot they were at currently was illuminated by a low watt greenish light. There was two doors on either side of them both look old and had a yellowish tint. The one on the left had 'Iwaizumi' written on a small white board that was pinned to the rickety door. Tooru squirmed to be let down, Hajime obliged setting Tooru gently on his feet. The omega didn't waste anytime clinging onto his alpha's side pushing his nose into the alpha's neck, breathing his mates scent in an attempt to calm down.  


"Hajime, this place scares me...." His voice almost couldn't be heard even with the eerie silence that surrounded them.  
Hajime wrapped his arms around his mate rubbing a soothing circle on the small of the omega's back.  


"It's alright Tooru, I'm here nothing will happen." He took a deep breath, "Let's go check out the room?"  


"Okay..." Tooru lifted his head up and letting go of the alpha with one arm reached for the rusty knob. It turned and with a small shove it creaked free.  
Inside was actually two rooms, the one by the door looked like some kind of waiting room. Three small green couches, and a little coffee table sat in no particular order. The other room was separated from the waiting room by a large, thick, glass wall. A small door on the other side was the only way in so there was no way to enter from where they were at. Inside the glass side of the room there was nothing but a small twin sized bed, three wooden coat pegs and some kind of ring stuck to the wall above the bed.  
Tooru tightened his hold on the alphas arm, "Hajime..."  


Hajime could smell his mates fear and confusion rising. The alpha quickly turned and nuzzled his face into the omega's neck sinking his teeth into their bond mark, letting out the best calming pheromones he could manage. The omega took a shaky breath.  


"It'll be alright Tooru, I'm staying right here with you. You're not going through this alone." He tightened his grip on his mate.  
A new unwelcome scent entered the room. Hajime let out a low growl that seemed to say, "Bad move buddy, my omega is distressed and if you get any closer I'll make you wish you were never born." Tooru stiffened when he too caught the scent of a new person in the room.  


"Sorry to interrupt but here are the blankets," it was asshole. "Mr. Iwaizumi I'm afraid, you, have to sleep in the glass room, while your mate has to sleep out here. We can't have you two doing anything before you are cured."  
Hajimes growls intensified, 'oh he better be afraid,' "We won't do anything." The alpha growled out through gritted teeth.  


"I'm sorry even if you don't, you can't sleep together. It's procedure."  


"Well take you procedure and shove it up your-" Tooru cut him off, "Do I have to go in there now? It's still morning, I'm not really going to sleep right away."  
Asshole tried (and failed) at hiding a smirk at Hajime for being cut off. "You don't have to go in right away but you will in a few minutes. Once your in the room you won't be allowed out. This is a very problematic and very contagious disease, and we just cannot afford to have the other omega's staying in this hospital catching it. I'll give you both a few more minuets before I take you to the door." With that he sat on the couch and stared at the two almost unblinkingly.

"I'm sorry did you say I won't be able to leave that room? At all?" Tooru squirmed with nerves.  


"You heard me correctly. Of course you are allowed to bring things in but nothing comes out. There is a bathroom on the other side of that door there so don't worry about that." Hajime wanted to punch him, really badly.  


"How do you even get in there? Will I be allowed to see my pups if I'm on the other side of that." He gestured at the glass wall.  


"My, so many questions. First of all there is a door that lead to the hallway through the bathroom. You will be allowed visitors but I can't tell you when." Hajime was furious. Did this good for nothing piece of shit actually think Hajime was going to just sit around and watch as they shoved his omega in a glass box and he would just sit quietly and deal with the fact that he would be separated by some dumb wall?  


"Before you say anything," asshole looked and the other alpha, "You, will be allowed in and out of the room, so please try to calm down." He then gave Hajime a jeering side smile. Hajime growled even louder, a bit of his teeth started to show as he glared menacingly at the other. Tooru put his hands on the alpha's cheeks and forced him to make eye contact.  


"Hajime stop growling, He's only doing his job." Before he could protest any further, the omega pushed one of his slender fingers to the other's mouth. "Shush."  
Tooru then stepped out of his alpha's arms, keeping their hands threaded together and turned to enji. "Lead the way." 

They walked a little down the hall and through a small rusty door that lead to a tiny bathroom that reminded Hajime a lot of the inside of a porta potty. Just as asshole had said another door on the other side of the porta potty lead into the glass room. The inside of the room looked exactly like it had from the other side, the only difference was a clinical calmness that gave Hajime the shivers. He squeezed Tooru's hand as he felt the other start to shake.

Asshole turned and looked at Tooru. "Make yourselves comfortable then. There is a vending machine a little down the hallway if you want your mate to get you a snack or something. Unfortunately you, will not be allowed outside of this room, with exception of the bathroom of course. Anyway if either of you need anything just press this." He shoved a small device that reminded Hajime of a TV remote. "Feel free to bring your to bring your belongings anytime. Of course I will have to approve it first. And I think that's it. Any questions?" He really wasn't being discrete about wanting to leave, Hajime thought bitterly.

"Please just leave." Hajime snapped. Asshole gave him a tight smile and stomped off. 

"I hate that guy...." the alpha grumbled to no one in particular. 

"Hajime I want to see my pups." Shit Tooru was crying again. Hajime pulled his phone out of his pocket unlocked it and gave it to his omega. 

"Why don't you call them for now? I'll bring them the minuet we find out when visitors are allowed okay?"

Tooru just nodded, his ear already pressed to the device in his hand.  
After a few seconds Tachi's voice sounded from the other line. "Dad?! How's mom is he alright?! You didn't call!"

"Baby." Tooru chocked out. 

"Mom?!" Tachi's voice sounded just as strangled. A lot of muffled noise sounded and they heard Ai sob into the phone. "Momma!!! Come home!! I miss you!" Tachi probably stole the phone back because he asked, "are you alright when are you coming home?!" 

"I-I'm sick sweetheart, I wont be able to come home just yet. I will get better and as soon as I do I'll come straight home, not a minute wasted. Your father will be going home tonight and he'll explain everything okay?" Hajime was impressed at how calmly Tooru managed to say that. 

"Okay...... How do you feel? Are you in pain?" 

"I'm fine honey." his voice cracked. "Put me on speaker so I can talk to your sister too."

"MAMMA!! Why can't you come home!! We have medicine here!" Ai was full on wailing now.

"I know baby, but not the right medicine.. Don't cry sweetie for mommy ok? Be strong for mommy Ai." Tears were streaming down the omega's cheeks, "Don't do anything to annoy your grandparents, no forgetting your homework and even though I'm not there to feed them to you eat your vegetable, you too Tachi."

A sad smile pulled at Hajime's lips. Resisting no longer he wrapped his arms around his omega pulling the others back against his chest and pressed his nose against their bond mark.

"O-okay m-m-mommy I-i'll be s-strong."

"me too, mom...."

"Good. I'm so proud of both of you for being so mature about this all. I love both of you SO SO much. I have to go right now but i'll call in a little while. Both of you be good."

"bye, mom."

"b-b-bye b-bye m-mommy." 

The line went dead. Tooru crumpled into his hands sobbing loudly. Hajime turned him around and pushed his head gently into the alpha's shoulder, carding his figures through the fluffy brown locks as he swayed softly.  
He didn't know how long they stayed like that but in didn't matter to Hajime as long as the end result was Tooru being alright.

"You'll be back home before you know it, babe. And I mean it when I say I'll bring the pups here Tooru. They can still visit." Tooru nodded silently. "I'm thirsty and my throat feels dry."

"Asshole said there was a vending machine outside I'll go get you something." 

"Asshole?"

"The nurse...." 

Tooru snickered, "classic Hajime."

Hajime put his hands on the omegas cheeks and pulled his slightly taller mate's head down to lay a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'll be right back."

Hajime walked out into the hall and sure enough a little further down the creepy hall was a vending machine he hadn't noticed in the beginning. He walked over and selected a water bottle and a 'Honey Bun,' it being the closest thing to milk bread at the moment. The two items fell out and Hajime bent down to retrieve his purchases. Something was wrong. He felt a slight jolt of pain and a wave of fear through his bond. Forgetting the water and the 'Honey Bun' Hajime barreled back to the room.

He burst in panic spreading rapidly through him. It took less then a second to see his omega hunched over in pain, one hand pressed to his mouth. A horrible crimson liquid dripping between his slender fingers. Tooru was bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a bad person for putting my otp and their kids in so much pain but I'm a sucker for angst, Btw I swear the fluff is coming so bear with me. SO please tell me if you all liked it (your comments seriously make my day!) hopefully the next chapters won't take so long to write....br />  
> TBC


	4. the cold reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tachi and Ai deal with the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my beautiful reader, thank you again for reading this! I'm super sorry it takes me as long as it does to update the chapters but school is a bitch and I have a super busy schedule as of late (I'll still try my hardest to update quickly though) I wanted to write a little on Tachi's point of view and that is part of the reason this chapter is a little shorter then the other ones. hope u like it :)

Tachi pov:

      Awkward didn't quiet cover the situation Tachi was currently in. Ai was sitting across the table from him, staring intently at her shoes, sniffling and wiping her eyes in a vain attempt to hide the fact she was crying. Their grandfather stood in the doorway of the kitchen arms crossed and watching silently as the scene in front of him played out. Their grandmother sat next to Ai her hand on the little girls shoulder as her gaze flickered nervously between the two.

"so... um...." Tachi nervously looked at Ai. She turned her head away. "I'm, uh, sorry for what I said before. It was a really stupid thing to say. And...." He looked at his grandfather for some kind of guidance. The older alpha just shook his head and nodded toward Ai. "um... You didn't deserve it, and what I said about mom dying..." Tachi was cut off by Ai letting out a loud whimper, her face then scrunching hideously up as she jutted out her jaw to hold back her sobs. Tachi probably would have laughed if he hadn't known what his grandfather would do to him if he did. "Um.. anyway.... Mom won't die. So I'm sorry for being an asshole- Meany “he quickly corrected himself when he saw the look his grandmother shot him. “And for... uh... Lying to you...So can you forgive me, Ai?"

She looked at him then quickly back down at her shoes. "Mommy won't die right? You were just being an ass?" Their grandmother sighed, her eyes saying something along the lines of, 'I'm having a serious conversation with Hajime about the language in his house the minute he gets back.'

"Yeah, mom won't die." Tachi tried his hardest to make his voice sound confident, but who was he kidding they both knew Tachi couldn't see the future, he didn't know what was going to happen. But for now a lie to make them have hope would have to do.

"Okay... I'll forgive you. Granny says you’re sad too, and that's why you said that stuff." Ai locked eyes with her brother squinting them slightly, "But don't call me a brat ever again. Or when daddy gets back I'll tell him."

Tachi stared at his little sister wide eyed. She was _threatening_ him. Out of all of the things he had said she was most upset that he had called her a brat?! From the doorway came a strangled laugh. All three of them looked over to his grandfather who was trying desperately to hold back his laughter.  

"That is most definitely Tooru's daughter!" He said through gasps of air.

"KYO! Now is not the time to be laughing!" Minako snapped angrily. Their grandfather shut up immediately.

Tachi couldn't help it he started laughing. With all the shit going on Tachi was almost certain that he wouldn't have it in him to even smile. But there he was, clutching his sides and laughing like a maniac. Leave it to Ai to make him laugh at a time like this. Ai seeing Tachi almost in tear also started to giggle as well. Their grandfather broke out into another fit of hearty laughs. Their grandmothers eyes softened and she smiled letting out a few snickers of her own.

And the next thing they knew all four of them were hugging each other as and Ai sobbed uncontrollably into their grandparents arms, and Tachi bit his quivering lip almost to the point of drawing blood.

"I want mommy and daddy!! Where are they!? Why aren't they here?!"

"Mom! Dad! I'm so worried please just get home already!"

Miraculously being heard over the sound of their wailing a Godzilla theme ringtone started to play, muffled slightly from the thick fabric of Tachi's backpack. The younger alpha wasted no time flinging himself out of his grandparents arms and running over to the bag. After digging around for a few agonizingly long seconds Tachi found what he was looking for.

"Dad?! How's mom is he alright?! You didn't call!" Tachi was a weird mix of being relived and worried as hell that his dad had decided to call.

"Baby." Came a choked reply

"Mom?!" Tachi's voice sounded just as strangled. He hadn't even finished snapping out of shock before Ai had managed to yank the device out of Tachi's grip.

She sobbed into the phone, she hands shaking painfully, "Mommy!!! Come home!! I miss you!"

Snapping out of it Tachi stole the phone back, "are you alright when are you coming home?!"

"I-I'm sick sweetheart, I won’t be able to come home just yet. I will get better and as soon as I do I'll come straight home, not a minute wasted. Your father will be going home tonight and he'll explain everything okay?" What did he mean he was sick?

"Okay," Tachi took a deep breath collecting himself before adding, "How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine honey." Tooru's voice cracked. "Put me on speaker so I can talk to your sister too." silently Tachi turned did what he was told.

Ai pulled his arm down to be at her height. "MAMMA!! Why can't you come home!! We have medicine here!"

"I know baby, but not the right medicine.. Don't cry sweetie for mommy ok? Be strong for mommy Ai." Ai nodded even though it couldn’t be seen over the phone. "Don't do anything to annoy your grandparents, no forgetting your homework and even though I'm not there to feed them to you eat your vegetable, you too Tachi."

Tachi stifled a whimper. 'Why did this sound so much like a permanent good bye?'

"O-okay m-m-mommy I-i'll be s-strong." Ai was sniffling back as many tears as she could.

"me too, mom...." There was nothing more he could say....

"Good. I'm so proud of both of you for being so mature about this all. I love both of you SO SO much. I-I have to go right now but I’ll call in a little while. Both of you be good." Their mother's voice sounded strained and broken.

"Bye, mom."

"b-b-bye b-bye m-mommy."  

Tachi hung up.

He turned and looked at his little sister. Her youthful face pudgy and red from all the crying she had been doing. Tachi vaguely wondered if his face looked similar. The thought was wiped out of his mind as his grandfather’s words rung in his head. "She is your responsibility until your parents come back." The young alpha bent down and pulled his sister into a warm hug.

"No more tears Ai. We promised we mom we would be strong." He felt her wrap her small arms around him, shakily nodding as she held back her emotions surprisingly well.

"No more tears." she repeated quietly. “For mommy.”

After Ai had collected herself enough Tachi took her small hand his.  He led his little sister back into the kitchen where their grandparents sat at the table looking grim. Their grandmother stood up looking at them worriedly when she saw them walk into the room.

“We’re okay. Mom said that dad was going to come later tonight and explain everything.” Tachi said calmly. “Although we don’t know when he’ll get here.”

“Oh, alright…….Do you? What are? Alright then, are you two going to go to school tomorrow?” Their grandmother stuttered out not knowing what else to say. “I understand completely if you two don’t want to go.”

School, in all honesty Tachi hadn’t given it any thought. He didn’t know what he should do, he felt lost like a paper bag drifting through the wind, every once in a while getting caught on something and feeling hopeful that the mindless drifting would stop, only to be thrown even harder, no relief in sight. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand, looking down he saw Ai watching him, waiting for him to answer their grandmother. She was his responsibility, She relied on him to make the decisions for the both of them; even if it was for something as small as wondering if they should go to school or not. Tachi wondered if this was how it felt to be an alpha of a pack. It was terrifying. What if he made the wrong decision? What if-

“Tachi?” Ai asked quietly tugging his hand a little. “Are we going to school?”

He took a shaky breath, his clear brown eyes meeting his grandmothers, “Yeah, I think we should. I don’t think mom would like it very much if we ditched school for him, right?”

“Tachi, has a point, Minako.” Their grandfather cut in “Tooru would kick our asses if he found out we let his pups skip school with nothing else to do but sit around here and worry.” Their grandmother started to say something but the older alpha pushed his finger to her lips successfully cutting her off. “Hajime is coming later, and if he doesn’t want them to go to school that’s a different story. But for now let’s just assume they are going.” He turned to Tachi and Ai. “Kids since you both have to wake up early for school tomorrow you should get to bed, when your dad shows I promise I’ll wake you up.”

Ai looked questionably at Tachi, her eyes watching for any sign of disagreement. Tachi was the alpha of her pack not her grandfather, and if her brother said no, then she would follow him.

Tachi took a deep breath ignoring his sister’s hard stare. “Alright, let’s go to bed Ai. Wake us up when dad gets here, grandpa….. Wait for me upstairs Ai.” She gave him one more look before deciding to believe he had made his final choice, she turned and walked out of the kitchen to go to upstairs and get in bed, considering they didn’t bring anything for their little “sleepover.”  Tachi looked at his grandparent’s worried faces.

“Mom said he will not be able to come home just yet…… I thought you should know.” Tachi turned and started walking to the stairs. A hand on his right shoulder had him stopping mid-step.

“Tachi.” There was a pause as their grandfather probably thought of what to say. “I’ll tell you what I told your father the day he was getting married to Tooru. To be a good alpha you must lead with your mind not your emotions, do what you think is best for your pack, not what you want, or what seems convenient at the time. And Tachi, I think you are a _very_ good leader. Take care of your pack, alpha.” His grandfather’s hand slipped off his shoulder. Tachi felt a shiver go up his spine. He knew that when the older man said pack he meant Ai, she was only family and a temporary pack at that, but a pack is a pack and the thought of it gave Tachi an indescribable feeling. He _was_ an alpha.

He nodded and without a word walked out of the room.

 

Upstairs Tachi walked into his dad’s old bed room. Ai, true to his word, was waiting for him upstairs. She was sitting on the bed all the lights where off and she looked grim.  

“Be honest with me Tachi. Do you think mommy is going to be okay? Do not spare me any feelings.” Her gaze cold as she analyzed her brother carefully.

“I don’t know Ai. But I want to - am going to believe that everything will turn out alright in the end.” He met his sister’s gaze.

Her eyes softened. “I’ll believe that too then.”

Tachi walked over to the bed she was sitting on and took the pillow throwing onto the carpet and sitting down. Ai seeing what he was doing pulled one of the covers off the bed and dumped it onto the floor beside him.

“Thanks, real thoughtful of you.” He muttered sarcastically. Tachi laid down and pulled the blanket over himself.

“……Good night Tachi.”  Ai said softly, her voice almost inaudible.

“Good night Ai.” A small part of him wanted to believe that when he opened his eyes the next time that this would all have been part of a terrible nightmare and that he would be back in his own house, both his mother and father, healthy, being lovey dovey as Tachi tried to get to school. Only this time he wouldn’t rush, he would spend every second he had with his family, his pack. He closed his eye and let a fitful sleep lull him in its cold embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you u wonderful peeps! I tired hard to make it obvious that Tachi and Ai are... "Hardening up?" I hope it was clear that they are getting stronger. You guys tell me if I should I write something in Ai's point of view, I've been debating it and I have no clue if I should..... Please comment and luv u all :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a trip. I hope you liked it thank you again for reading my lil'ol fanfic. :)


End file.
